The aim of this research is to study the mechanism of the alpha oxination reaction of long-chain fatty acids in the brain. Emphasis will be on the mechanism by which oxygen is inserted into the hydrocarbon chain. Deuterium-containing long chain fatty acids have been syntheszed and will be used to verify the previously described overall course of the alpha hydroxylation reaction, and also to measure any deuterium isotope effects for the more subtle detail of the reaction mechanism.